


DayBreak

by MrsSimply



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anton Yelchin - Freeform, Bitting, CIA agents - Freeform, Consensual Violence, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Zoe Saldana - Freeform, karl urban - Freeform, martin freeman - Freeform, violent relationship, will also briefly appear:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSimply/pseuds/MrsSimply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an undercover agent for the CIA, Chris is deployed in Syria. He always loved the adrenaline, the tension of the mission. This time, though, it's different, he might not survive it... But before he left, he made a promise… Can he honor it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DayBreak

**Author's Note:**

> Concerning the real Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, this never happened, will never happen (as they are not working for CIA for one thing).

 

He coughed blood, thick and warm on the white sand of this fucking beach, somewhere around Cape Greco on Cyprus. He was drenched to the bones and shivering wildly, but not from the temperature. It was inside. He was dying.

With a grunt, he turned on his back and watched the pale blue sky, only just awakened, born out of the deep dark of the night. Chris felt his eyelids becoming heavy, and a smile grew on his bruised lips, he couldn't feel any pain anymore. But he would die proud, the mission was done, no one would make anything explode and the general population wouldn't know a thing about what nearly happened in Syria. He had saved them all, he was a fucking hero.

 

"God, your ego is massive" he heard the voice in his head, the dry tone so familiar, accompanied by a huff and the sensation of warm hands stroking his skin.

"Zach," he uttered, or maybe it was just in his head, "Zach, Baby, you're gonna be _so_ mad at me."

"You're dying, you fucking asshole, you're fucking dying on a fucking beach, half an earth away from me. I'm not gonna be mad, I'm gonna be  _furious_ and God's wrath will be nothing compared to mine! I will hunt your ass in heaven if I have to, Peter can eat his holy keys."

Chris laughed, or wanted to but a new wave of coughing shook though him and fresh tears fell on his face, the pain had returned.

"I don't want to die" Chris whispered, eyes closing. "I don't want to die" .

"Then don't, don't die... Come back to me..."

 

 

_Come back to me._

 

–

 

**Summer 2013.**

 

It was like a dream. The sun was so bright and the sky so blue. And the weather was so hot you couldn't move a finger without panting like a dog. But Chris didn't care, he was a lazy animal by nature, he  _loved_ doing nothing but bath in the sun, protected by a large tree. Nearby, he could hear the sound of laughter, his friends's laughter, then the deep voice of his father and the clear intonation of his mother. It was his birthday, August twenty-six, and he had just tuned thirty-three. There was a  _splatch!_ , then an exclamation followed by more laugher. 

"Damnit Zoe! Vociferated the voice of Karl, probably the unfortunate soul pushed into the pool. Knowing Zoe, Karl probably deserved it. The smile on his lips turned to a chuckle and he took a deep breath. The smell of hummus invaded his nostrils, he clenched his fingers around blades of grass, feeling how dry they were becoming. A warm breeze flittered though the canopy and downward, moving strands of hair from his forehead. Chris groaned and stretched before relaxing again. Soon, they were going to start searching for him, as the sun descended and the day passed on. But for now, it was just him and summer. Sweet summer.

He felt him approaching before he even heard him. It was like a sixth sense, a very useful one when you were a field agent and you dismantled terrorist organizations for breakfast. Chris turned his head and saw naked feet waving though the high grass toward him. The strong but delicate ankles, then the muscled but lithe legs of Zach.

"Hey Princess," Zach said, his deep baritone voice music to Chris's ears.

"Am I being missed?" he replied playfully, closing his eyes again. He felt the other man move to a sitting position, arms around his knees, so close that the heat of his body was palpable.

"Always," Zach replied in a murmur.

Again, the sound of laughter wafted though, and the moment seemed to stretch into eternity. The wind started to blow stronger, and cooler. Chris could feel the arousal peeking at his mind just from the proximity of Zach and the pure sensual touch of the breeze. He arched subtly, just a contraction of muscle, not yet a movement.

Zach sifted again, and Chris felt his heart starting to beat faster. The anticipation was making him tremble and his dick harden. And then, he sighed as Zach dry lips fell on his, a fleeting touch, teasing like an ironic smile. His legs fell open involuntary, by reflex, like a good pavlovian dog. Sometimes, a voice in the back of his head whispered that it was not healthy, being so turned on by a mere kiss, being so submissive to the desire of someone else, being  _so much_ in love.

But it was bursting from everywhere, he couldn't contain it, this desire, this burning heat, this _need_ .

Chris raised his arms to loop them around Zach neck and pull him closer. He went with it and climbed over his lover, slithering against Chris, between his open legs.

"The things you do to me," Zach whispered as his hips moved gently against the other man's. "every time I see you, I want to devour you. It's the way you open your legs for me, the way your eyes get stormy when you watch me and desire is written all over you face..."

This time, Chris arched for real, bitting his lips to stop the grunt threatening to pour over his mouth.

"The things I want to do to you," the man above continued, "you drive me crazy with the way you arch against me, straining toward me like you can't get enough of me... I feel so fucking desirable when you do this, like nothing could ever make me doubt myself. How can you do that to me?"

Chris had no answer except kissing him, so he did, biting his lower lips, sucking on his mouth, all the while writhing under him.

With a grunt, Zach moved back, only to take Chris face between his hands, his finger catching strands of dirty blond hair and pulling.

"Not fair!" complained the victim in a sensual moan as his legs opened more and his ass clenched.

"You're not fair, you do this a few feet away from your parents, you turn me on and now, I want to fuck you, to feel your ass around my dick, to hear you moan like the slut you become when you take it rough and deep, when you forget yourself, when  _I_ _make you_ forget yourself." 

With an animalistic growl, Zach wrenched himself away from his partner and breathed deeply, eyes closed as he grasped for control.

Heart beating wildly, dick pulsing in his shorts, Chris watched the leaves above move while he tried to stop panting. While he tried to stop thinking about what the other man had just said, but he couldn't stop smiling. It had been a while since he had felt like this. It was like being sixteen again, discovering love and sex for the first time. Everything seemed new with Zach, every kiss, every touch, they were like teenagers again. Except the sex lasted longer and they couldn't have it all night. But they tried anyway. Their relationship was fairly new even if they had been friend for five years before. The last two year had been filed with sexual tension and misunderstanding leading to a glorious explosion after an heated argument.

 

An argument they had had several time, and probably would have again, because Zach was getting desperate.

 

They calmed themselves in silence. Their surrounding were quiet and back in the house, the discussion had turned more serious. They heard the noise of scraping chairs, announcing it was time to prepare diner. They were going to have to go back soon.

"Chris," Zach declared seriously, and the other man sat up, watching his partner back. Said man turned his head, offering his profile before continuing in a low tone "promise me something."

Chris sighed, they were having The Argument again it seemed.

"You know I can't," he replied dejectedly.

"No, listen to me, I understand, you love your job, ok, I get it..."

Chris said nothing, it was more than love, it was duty, it was his calling. He felt it inside of him.

"Just... Promise me that, anywhere you end up, anyhow, whatever you do, whatever state you are in... Promise me you will always,  _always,_ come back to me."

 

–

 

Chris opened his eyes wide and took a deep breath. Fuck, it was going to hurt so much! The mere idea of moving was painful and he couldn't mobilize his strength to start any movement. But he had made a promise, foolish and naïve as it was. God, his life was a such a movie right now!

With tremendous efforts, he turned on his stomach and immediately a wave of nausea made him dizzy. He closed his eyes and let the earth spin for a while, he retched on the white sand.

_"Whatever state you are in..."_

And Chris started crawling, slowly, inch after inch, clenching his jaw as to not let any noise of pain get though. As his legs started to tremble uncontrollably after a few feet, he let himself sag against the warm sand. It was nice here, with the sound of the waves, the breeze cooling his neck and drying his tattered clothes. The sun was rising slowly above the island, waking its unaware inhabitants. And Chris was going to die now, they were going to stumble upon him in a few hours, that would scare the shit out of someone... Then they would alert the police. They wouldn't find anything to identify him but a few hours after the put him in the morgue, he would disappear, taken by someone from the extraction team, warned by the intel that he was dead. Someone in intel, that could be Zach.

 

_Come back to me._

 

_I can't..._

 

_You promised!_

 

_I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, please don't be sad, I love you._

 

_Come back to me, come back to me, come back to me..._

 

 

–

 

 

**Autumn 2013**

 

"Chris," pronounced a warm voice, deep and sensual. He smiled and turned his head to look at Zach on the threshold of the garden. He had heard the door opening and closing, the ruffle of a coat being shed and shoes being removed, then the quiet padding of Zach toward the glass door that led to their little garden.

Chris had insisted on the garden, six month prior, when they had bough it. It wasn't far from the agency, a little off the center of the city which allowed them to not be disturbed by party goers and have this little space of grass. Zach had accused him of being a fucking sentimentalist, but he was the first outside at the barest ray of sunshine. "Maybe we could adopt a dog," he had declared once afternoon in september. Chris had laughed "with my line of work, it's too dangerous, you would be a lonely father in no time!" At this, the other man happy expression had fell and he had stayed quiet for the remaining of the day. The mortality rate in Chris's job always upset him and for good reasons. The older he got, the more dangerous it was because his body couldn't keep the rhythm but at the same time, he had more experience and was sent on more dangerous missions.

Chris felt strong arms encircle him from behind, encasing his waist in a tight embrace, Zach big hands slipped immediately under his black v-neck sweater. He never wore anything underneath this one, because he loved the feeling of the cashmere against his naked skin, the erotic slide of the fabric against his nipples and abs. And Zach knew it, it never missed from exciting him. As it was, his hands were slipping lower and lower on Chris stomach, is little finger caressing the beginning of his pubic hair under the rough fabric of his jeans and underwear.

"God, you smell so good," murmured Zach against his neck, biting slightly and Chris sighed, closing his eyes and letting himself fall against his partner. "I still wonder how I resisted you all theses years," he continued while playing with the button of Chris jeans.

They had met at the agency, Zach had been his intelligence contact on his first mission. Only a voice at first, then later a laugh, and when he had returned victorious, a face and a smile. Other assignment had followed and always Zach deep voice had been a life line in Chris ear, a reassuring anchor to fall back to when things went south, when the adrenaline was pumping in his vein from his first kill by bare hands. But, most of all, Zach info were always secure, he knew how to do his job well so that Chris didn't fell into traps and half assessed threats. There had been this time, once, when Zach hadn't been assigned to him as a contact because he was on another mission, something bigger, with five agents undercover. He was on the field himself, much nearer to the scene that all intelligence agent preferred it to be but he never complained. At the same time, Chris was stranded in the middle of the fucking sahara desert, all because the data had been off, the guy hadn't gone deep enough. It nearly coasted him his life.

"You resisted because you have such high work ethics and wouldn't succumb to my charms until you weren't my contact anymore."

Zach had been promoted to manage a team of five Intelligence agents, he was put on bigger and riskier assignments but that meant he wasn't in direct contact with the agents on the field. Afraid of Chris reaction, he hadn't told him until the other man received his new order and discovered he was assigned a certain Anton Yelchin as his contact. They had fought that time, first verbally, then, as Zach kept his infuriating calm, with hands because Chris knew he had the advantage here. That was without counting on Zach yelling at him as he was held pined to the floor "I fucking love you, idiot!" The fight had continued after that, but with more kissing, less clothes but as much bruises.

"I mostly though you were straight,"Zach grumbled behind his ears before biting slightly. Chris smiled and gave more access to his neck, eyes closing in bliss as Zach hand definitely slipped under his jeans. For a moment, he let himself go, let the pleasure rise inside him before reigning it.

"Zach," he pronounced lowly but the other man didn't stop kissing or biting, he was even more fervent now. Chris could feel his hard-on moving slowly against his ass and clenched his jaw to prevent himself from moaning aloud.

"Zach," he stressed out once more and this time, his partner stopped. Attentive and still, feeling something was off he didn't say anything and ten second passed in silence as Chris gathered his bearing.

"I'm being sent in Syria," he announced in a barely there whisper, but he knew Zach heard it: he stiffened, his heart started beating more rapidly and suddenly, Chris cried out. A violent pain bloomed on the left side of his neck, expanding like fire through his spinal cord and down to his legs which sagged. But Zach continued to clench him teeth against his skin and racked his nails harshly against Chris stomach' skin which burned brightly. He arched under the pain, not knowing if he wanted it to stop or if he wanted more, feeling like he deserved it and hearing the despair in his boyfriend action. Then, as sudden as Zach had acted, he stopped and let Chris go, who fell kneeling on the dirty ground of their garden. The sound of his footstep retreating was deafening.

Panting, Chris groaned and gingerly touched his neck, grunting at the pain and the teeth print he felt embed in his neck. With tremblings hands, he reached under his sweater and felt the nails marking on his quivering skin. He smiled sourly and breathed deeply. A part of him relished in seeing how he could drive Zach crazy, how much he counted for him. He loved having the tangible proof of Zach love and passion for him pressed on his skin. He was branded with his possessiveness.

The other part of him was terrified that this would be the last straw for Zach. Every time Chris had been deployed, the other man had pleaded for this one to be the last, for Chris to accept his promotion and retire from the field, but still, he craved it: facing danger and death, the thrill of the chase, the sensual feeling of surviving. And he was terrified because Syria was so far away and the intel so vague. And Zach knew it, he had been working on Syria since last year and the beginning of the revolution. Zach knew they were sending him naked in the lions pit.

Slowly, he took five deep breath before standing and walking back inside. The sun was setting and Chris suddenly felt cold. He closed the window and breathed on his hands to warm them. Inside, the house was eerily silent, and dark. He hesitated for a second before making his way to the bedroom.

He loved this house, it was small but cosy, well decorated thanks to Zach love for design. This was their place, his safe harbor, in a word it was home. He walked across the living room and directly into the bedroom which was shrouded in darkness. He spotted Zach immediately, sitting on the bed, facing away from the doorway, head in his hands.

Chris approached slowly and crawled on the bed until he was lying right next to his partner. Tentatively, he moved his finger forward to touch the silver of skin revealed between the shirt and the pants, caressing Zach's back. Said man sagged a bit and let a wet sigh though his lips. His partner said nothing but slowly encircled him with his arms and bit by bit, Zach fell to the bed, facing away from his companion. They stayed in silence for a while, Chris caressing Zach arms and hips, then his waist and arms again in a wide and comforting cycle.

"I cannot do this anymore..." Zach confessed and the other man stiffened behind him, dread and anxiety skyrocketing inside him. "Every time you went on an assignment, and I was your contact, I couldn't sleep, and you were just a friend at the time. And even when I knew I loved you, it wasn't the same because you were off limits and I held my feeling tightly under control."

He turned to face his boyfriend, his mysterious brown eyes looking straight at Chris's panicked blue ones. Zach stroked his cheeks, then the nape of his neck before gripping the short hair at the back of his head and pulling. Chris arched with a grunt and closed his eyes, his heart beating wildly.

"But now I know," Zach continued, turning and moving between his legs, opening them forcefully.

"I know how you taste," he rumbled, nosing under his partner's jaw and liking a hot strip to his ears. "I know how you sound when you're high with pleasure," he emphasized by snapping his hips to Chris's and making him gasp, "or in pain..." he continued as he bit at the same place than before, but more delicately this time.

Zach sat up and watched the younger man, sprawled on the sheet, panting softly, his neck exposed to him, trusting him so much. He was driving him crazy... The dark haired man griped Chris hair with both hands and kissed him aggressively, but he didn't even attempt to fight and went with it, riding the wave of Zach fury with abandon, encircling his waist with his legs to pull him closer.

"Closer," he demanded when Zach relented a bit, "I need you closer" .

"I'm not finished," his partner admonished, "don't you get it? I cannot let you go, you have me, completely, I cannot live without you" he growled deeply, his lips a mere inch from Chris's.

"Don't say that, it's not true," replied the blue eyed man with a stroke to his partner cheek, "it would be hard, but you would do it, you did before."

"Yes, before!" Zach contested and he pulled twice sharply on Chris's hair, collecting a grunt and a thrust against his hips. "Before you drove me insane with love for you, it's your doing, _you_ bewitched me with you alluring charms, your cocky attitude and your fucking vulnerability!" he exclaimed in a rushed whisper, spitting inadvertently on Chris lips. Said man licked them and kissed him tenderly.

"I know..."

"Then why you do you insist on leaving me!" This time it was a sob that spilled, wrenched from the dark eyed man's core and he hid his face in the juncture of his boyfriend neck and shoulder.

"'m not leaving you," Chris declared gently, stroking the dark hair above him, "I will come back to you, like always."

At this, Zach held him tighter and buried his face in the safe harbor of his most loved person skin and let the tears fall silently.

"I wish I could get inside you, I wish we were never apart, I wish you would stay here with me, in my arms, safe and sound, forever."

"I know," Chris repeated, suddenly tired, "I know."

"Then why don't you?!" he demanded, retreating to a sitting position once more. His eyes glistened in the dark with unshed tears of rage and despair. "WHY DON'T YOU?" Zach yelled this time, Chris closed his eyes and turned his head, refusing to see him.

"Tell me!" Zach ordered once more, tugging at the other man's hair. His free hand was shaking against Chris shoulder, gripping him with brutal force.

Normally, Zach was far less stronger than Chris, but he sometimes had this aura of command and determination that made every one clear the path for him and Chris was no exception. He was even weaker to this side of his partner personality because it tended to bring submissive desires out of him. Habits he had a hard time coming to term with until recently.

But now, the more Zach became aggressive and desperate, the more Chris let go, relinquished control to float in the bright hot pleasure of Zach possessiveness. He never felt safer than against the tornado of love that the other man became.

"Tell me," Zach repeated at the same time he kissed Chris furiously, scratching Chris's side until he gripped his ass and thrust against him. "Tell me why," he pleaded more softly but Chris was already gone, unable to answer in the haze of that kiss. Zach made him shed his sweater and started kissing his neck, his collar bone, his pectorals, between his abdominals and lower following his scratch marks, all the while murmuring "tell me."

Chris sighed and stroked Zach shoulders, following him in his downward path and opening his legs more to let his partner take place. Without much suspense, Zach undid his belt and the button of his old and comfortable jeans, he dragged it and his underwear sharply and let them fall discarded to the floor.

"Tell me," he murmured against Chris cock, the vibration pulling a grunt from the man above. But he wasn't waiting for an answer anymore, he knew there was none because Chris didn't know. He just felt it, like he had to get in the line, like he had something to prove or to be forgiven by his sacrifice. But he couldn't explain why, so he said nothing and moaned long and low, arching his back. Gone with the heat of Zach tongue.

 

–

 

Chris looked at the line of trees that indicated the road, they seemed so far away from here. He would never make it and Zach would be so mad he had broken his promise. God, he was such a bad boyfriend. Always leaving to fight for a country he didn't believe in anymore. It made no sense anymore to be there and not cradled by Zach arms, safe back at home. A sob escaped him and the cold made it's presence known once more as blood continued to fell from his lips at regular interval. It was strange how he resisted bullets but a single well placed punch had his insides fractured and his lungs on the verge of collapsing. He clenched his fist and grunted, crawling one more foot toward the trees. If only someone could come and look at the beach they would see him.

God, he was so so tired, he just wanted to be back home now!

"Please, bring me back home," he whimpered in delirium.

"Oh my fucking... Oh no, Mister!" A voice called and Chris moved his head, the sand scraping against his cheek, to see a girl. She couldn't be more than fifteen, running toward him with her little dog. The pet stopped near Chris head and sniffed him before letting a pity full sound. Great, even the dog knew he was gonna die now.

The girl kneeled next to him, trembling.

"Oh my, oh no! Please tell me you're alive!"

Chris smiled a tired grimace and nodded, his eyes trying to look at her but it was difficult. She might have red hair.

"Oh God, you're alive, what do I do?"

Chris would've laughed if he still has the strength, but as it was, he needed it to explain to the girl the fastest route to his safety.

"Phone," he pronounced with difficultly.

"What, oh my, what did you say?" and she came closer. She had warm brown eyes, like Zachary’s. His heart started beating faster again and he felt a burst of energy.

"Phone," he repeated louder.

"Oh! Right, phone, the emergency line!"

"No," he interrupted, "listen..." he was interrupted by a wet cough and fresh blood spilled on the beach, scaring the girl and making her dog growl.

"Oh my fucking God you're _so not_ dying on me!" she was trembling but courageously came closer again.

"Listen," and he gave her the secret number, "they are gonna ask question, you just repeat what I tell you, and everything should be alright"

"ok, ok, fuck!" she pressed dial and after just two rings, Anton voice came though, falsely assured.

"Decline your identity," he ordered.

"Agent Tiber Wragam, ID number is 05081991" Chris spelled slowly and the girl repeated dutifully with a shaking breath.

"Oh my God, you're part of a secret organization or what?" she asked with a note of hysteria, "we should be calling an ambulance!"

"Is the agent with you, bring the phone to him please," Anton ordered from the phone and Chris took a breath:

"Hey, I really need help, and fast, this is me..."

"I need you confirmation number," responded his contact with a trembling voice. Zach had trained them well, he should be proud.

"Alpha, six, Romeo, nine, eighty-two, tango..."

"Alright, don't move, we're coming," he reassured and the girl took back the phone.

"You should really hurry, I think he really is dying! Oh my God no, don't close your eyes!"

But Chris knew no more.

 

–

 

**Autumn 2013**

 

He was leaving from his last debrief, ready to jump in the plane that would take him to Ankara from where he would travel to Syria, when he saw Zach. He had left five days ago without a word or a note and hadn't been home since. Chris hadn't really be worried, he knew it was his way of coping: leaving before being left, but he had hoped for a last goodbye.

He smiled and hugged him tightly to his chest, uncaring about his professionalism. Their superiors knew about them, as was compulsory for every agent. They weren't clear on the policy, because having a couple in the agency was both easier and riskier, the only interdiction was having a relationship other than friendship with a subordinate or a superior and on that, they weren't in infraction.

"I hoped you would come," Chris confessed, kissing his partner under his jaw. Said partner said nothing but nodded, his expression tight. He led Chris by the hand to the exit and inside the car that would take him to the airport. They stayed in silence the whole trip. Chris watched his companion, imprinting his profile, his slightly too big nose, his pouty lips, his long lashes... Everything, in his memory. They held hands like teenagers and as the airport came nearer, Zach grip became tighter and tighter, until it was crushing and painful but still, Chris said nothing.

The car left them outside the terminal, they were relatively alone so Zach didn't hesitate to kiss him. Chris put a hand on his hips, bringing them closer, deepening the kiss. Cradling Chris head with both hands, the other man licked inside his mouth wetly, devouring his mouth, biting his lips and basically making Chris weak in the knees. He moaned, either to stop or to encourage him, maybe both. Finally, Zach separated them and hugged Chris, nosing behind his ear, kissing his neck and biting just a bit. The other man held on, giving as much as he got, stroking his partner hair, his nape, his back, his behind and up again in a soothing motion.

At last, Zach pushed him away and they looked at each other for a long time, Chris tried to smile but he felt more on the verge of tear and couldn't force himself. _What was he doing?_

Gently, Zach pushed him toward the entrance and like a robot, Chris went. Just before getting inside, he turned and saw Zach mouth one last time "come back to me."

 

–

 

The regular "bip" of a machine was the first thing Chris heard when he woke up. Then he opened his eyes to the ethereal white of an hospital ceiling and closed them again. He was alive. Zach was going to kill him. He smiled.

"There is really nothing to smile about," said a baritone voice with an uptight accent and Chris recognized Benedict Cumberbatch, the head of Intelligence and direct superior to Zach. "You are barely alive... But successful yet again, it's a shame we will now have to find someone else to do the suicidal missions... But I suppose you earned the right to live now."

And, not knowing why, Chris felt tears coming to his eyes and a sob lodged in his throat.

"Dear Lord," continued Cumberbatch, "such drama..." but his tone was kind and when Chris turned to him, tears still falling on his cheeks, he was smiling warmly and honestly. Fresh tears fell and the injured agent turned away.

"Don't be ashamed," Cumberbatch chided softly, "this is you having attained one of your goal, you are allowed to cry for a while."

Then he stayed silent until Chris was once again controlling his emotions. For now, at least.

"Where am I?"

"Still in Cyprus, we couldn't get you any further. You flatlined twice, once when you arrived at the ER of Paralimini, and once during transfer to Nicosia. We didn't dare move you again."

Chris nodded and closed his eyes, he felt so tired...

"I will let you sleep, next time you're awake, we will organize your return home."

Reassured, Chris fell asleep again.

 

 

The second time he woke up, the head of intelligence was here once again, and Chris wondered if he had stayed all this time.

"I think I should be honored" he wondered aloud.

"You can, indeed," was the gracious reply, accompanied with a wry smile.

"Did you stay the whole time?"

"You are important, but I need my sleep, and certainly not in theses chairs. But I was asked to keep an eye on you, as I was nearby... It seems your disappearance caused quiet a ruckus back in my department. And you now how I _hate_ disquiet."

Once again, Chris smiled, feeling proud and loved.

"Again, there is really nothing to smile about, you had several good people worried to death, and I do not speak lightly," the head of Intel declared calmly, but with a serious tone. The injured man turned to him with a questioning gaze. Cumberbatch was like a hawk, with piercing blue eyes and a deceiving charming look. But he had a way of _getting_ informations, like he was pulling them directly from the brain of the unsuspecting informants, willing or not. Chris felt a bit naked under his scrutiny. But the man said nothing more and stood up, just a second before the doctor entered the room.

He asked some questions, looked at the charts, then nodded warily to Cumberbatch. The agent thanked him and was out of the room for two minutes before coming back.

"You can bring him on the roof, our vehicle awaits."

Then his bed was jostled and he groaned in pain, not having asserted the real extent of the damage when he was still.

"You should heal just fine, we stopped the bleeding inside and patched you, but it's still tender. No harsh movements, Mister Bond, " the doctor warned while in the lift, "but your doctors will tell you more once you're back home." And with that, Chris was put in the helicopter, with the ever faithful Benedict Cumberbatch.

 

 

Zach hadn't come to the hospital but Chris wasn't surprised. He cautiously approached their house, the feeling of anticipation mixed with dread as he got his keys to open the door. He entered the most silently possible and removed his shoes while surveying the living room and the door to their bedroom. Either Zach wasn't here, or he didn't hear, Chris mused before putting the shoes away and standing again, only to freeze.

His partner stood in the doorway leading to the garden with his hand still raised to close the glass window. Chris tried to smile but discovered he couldn’t: his heart was lodged in his throat and a powerful wave of emotion invaded him only to left him on the verge of tears.

"Hi," he started to say but it came out as a rasp and Chris gulped before trying again. "Hey, I... I'm home."

This seemed to spur Zach into action: he walked across the room in three long stride and stopped just a step from Chris. His face was closed off as well as his entire posture which made Chris feel a bit like an unsuspecting diner to a lurking predator. The tension was palpable and Zach seemed to hesitate for a while about what he wanted to do to Chris... Before he punched him, square in the jaw with full strength.

The other man was too shocked to feel the pain at first until it started blooming brightly, reawakening others injuries from his escape of Syria. He stood like this, his face off to the side, for a moment and he could hear Zach panting next to him who was clenching and unclenching his fist like it itched to strike again.

Slowly, Chris straightened to look at his partner but he didn't get the time because with a growl, Zach took him by the shoulder to throw him sideway to the floor, between the couch and the passage to the bathroom.

Chris grunted in pain and felt reflex tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, he clutched his side where he had sustained the most serious injuries to protect himself from Zach onslaught because the man wasn't finished yet. He fell to the floor too and straddled Chris legs to shake him by his shoulder, then as he moaned in pain, Zach took him by his hair and pulled viciously while continuing to pound his shoulder with a fist.

"Ah!" Chris yelled in serious pain when a particular punch fell too near his previous wounds. "God, Zach, please stop!" he pleaded but to no avail. He tried to push his lover away but he was still too weak and a part of him knew Zach had the right to be angry, even if it didn't grant him the right to beat him like this.

Still, Zach's fury seemed to have no end as he bent down to bite the other man neck, tearing the skin and scratching harshly at this scalp. At this moment, Chris stopped trying and let the tears fall free, a cry escaping from his throat until it degenerated into full sobbing. He cried like a baby, his bright blue eyes shinning in the low light of the afternoon, he cried all the tears in his body and he couldn't seem to stop. Which is why it took him a while to notice Zach had slowed in his assault: he was now kiss-biting the side of his neck and massaging his head, cradling Chris softly.

"Ssh," he whispered, "it's ok baby, it's ok, you can cry, I'm here now, I'm sorry..."

This only seemed to spur him on and a new wave of tear slid from his reddened eyes along his cheeks. Tenderly, Zach swiped them with his thumb before his warm brown eyes swan into Chris view. They were serious, stern and simmering with the leftover of his anger.

"I'm so mad at you," he deadpanned which made his partner tense and turn away from him but Zach grabbed him by the chin to force their gazes together.

They breathed in sync, the second dripping by as they reacquainted themselves with each other and Chris calmed himself. He opened his mouth twice to start saying something but he didn't knew what, until he uttered:

"I... I Came back...I came back to _you_."

Zach gaze widened and he lost his tense composure, melting a bit against his partner.

"Yeah," he breathed, his voice quivering, "Yes."

And he kissed Chris, slowly, all the while massaging his head and cheekbones before sliding down along his neck. It developed into a series of kisses, of nips and little bites that helped them to relax into each other until Chris hugged Zach to him with his arms around his shoulder and his legs around his waist, his hips undulating slowly.

"Make love to me?" Chris asked simply and Zach kissed him deeper in answer, insinuating himself between his legs until their were hugging tightly, hips moving in synch.The movements were sharp, on the side of too frantic and with each thrust, Chris made close-mouthed sounds. He relaxed gradually, comforted by Zach weight on him and the strength in his arms framing his head.

Arching back to meet more of his lover lithe body above him, Chris bit his lips, closed his eyes and let the tide of pleasure mount inside him under Zach assault.

"Keep your eyes open, look at me!" said man ordered sharply, a bit breathless. Chris obeyed and fell into the other man deep brown eyes, his hair in disarray and his face reddening from the excitation. Their eyes locked like this, Zach could see every emotion passing though his protégé, he could read the lust, the love, the lingering trauma and the immense trust shinning on the edge of his iris. He stopped moving and relished in Chris's whine before putting both hands on the younger male waist to let his fingertip brush under the hem of the tee-shirt. He tugged twice and with a groan, Chris compelled and removed the white fabric...revealing a myriad of darkening bruises, some still bandaged and spurting blood. But the injured man wasn't aware of Zach discovery as he tried to make him remove his own shirt. Zach pushed him back harshly and put his hand on one of the bruise and Chris cried out and slapped his boyfriend's hand away and glared resentfully.

"I don't know if I want to kill you or the one who made these on your perfect body," Zach murmured regretfully, "Did they though they could touch what's mine?"

"Some of those bruises are from your hands," Chris replied between gritted teeth.

But Zach couldn't care less, at least those marks were his, reminding the other man of the violence he could evoke in him because he loved him so much. Later, he would regret, later he would analyze the abusive relationship they seemed to have and he would feel guilty. But now he was filled with a burning emotion and he wasn't sure if it was passion or plain violence.

He bent down to lick at Chris wounds and said man relaxed once again against the floor, bringing his hands above his head and Zach got the message. One of his big hands came and encircled the wrists of his lover, holding them tightly until he felt Chris melt completely.

He licked up to his collar bone, his jaw and kissed him briefly before going for the back of his ear.

"Every night, I prayed Christopher. I fucking pried every deity, me, who hates the mere idea of God... But you're like that, you make people get out of their ways for you." He gently bit his ear, his breath ticking Chris a bit and making him moan lowly. "You make me crazy. I wasn't like that before..." he added like an afterthought before sitting up again to remove his shirt.

Chris hands latched to his naked shoulders and caressed them reverently, slipping to his arms and intertwined their hands. Once again, Zach pushed him and attacked his jeans, reveling in the little gasp it elicited from the younger man. His warm hands slipped under his boxer and took them away in a sensual caress. He caught Chis's ankles and went up to under his knees and then the inside of his tights. They fell open at his passage until the way was free for him to settle between them. Chris moaned aloud when he felt the rough fabric of the jeans against his erect penis and testicles. Zach took his wrist once again and thrust sharply, watching his lover arch and strain against his bonds. The older man gently bit a nipple before soothing the sting with his tongue and drawing patterns between the bruises while Chris's hips moved toward his in a desperate movement. Zach sucked his navel, twirling his tongue inside before going downward slowly.

"Zach," Chris pleaded, "Zach, do it, I want it, I _need it_!"

With his free hand, Zach reached for Chris's balls and played with them, rolling them between his finger as his mouth circled around Chris erection, closer and closer.

The other man trashed wildly, pushing his partner's head with his knees and received a slap for his misbehavior before Zach took pity. He licked the head, letting saliva drip along the shaft. Then, in a practiced movement, he took it in his mouth while pushing against Chris balls. Said man moaned long and low, something close to a growl. But before it became too good, Zach stopped and stood to remove his jeans.

"Come on, suck me Chris. On you knees, just like that."

Gripping Zach hips for balance, Chris complied, his wild blue eyes looking straight at his partner when his tongue touched Zach dick. He hollowed his mouth to suck hard and fast, just like he knew Zach loved and the man grunted, his head fall back and his mouth dropped open in pure bliss. He had missed this, missed the contact more than the sexual act, missed the love more than the pleasure. For days he had tough it lost for good.

Chris whined with his mouth full and Zach saw that he was touching himself. He knew the secret agent loved to suck things into his mouth but he loved being used even more. Placing his hands in Chris hair and tugging lightly, Zach started thrusting and Chris relaxed, letting the dick slid inside and out of his mouth, opening wider to accommodate the movement.

Then, pushing against the hands on his head, Chris drew back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning on his hands and knees.

Chuckling a bit, Zach nodded and fell behind him. Without introduction, he grabbed Chris's ass and his tongue slithered over his balls then his pink asshole, making his partner moan in lust, his shoulder dropping from the pleasure. Each time the tongue passed over his hole, Chris fell a bit more until he was on his elbow and his face pushed against the hard floor, a continuous stream of noise falling from his open mouth. A finger joined the tongue and prodded for a bit but not before long, Zach stood and let his lover gather himself a bit as he looked for the lube they kept in the kitchen two feet from there.

Breathing deeply, Chris looked over his shoulder and closed his eyes when Zach finger breached him once again.

"Zach, Zach," he murmured, "I..."

Two finger inside, his lover smiled and stroked his back, pushing his head back down between his shoulder and keeping his hand on the nape of his neck.

"God, I love how you fall apart between my hands..." he whispered while adding a third finger and mercilessly stimulating Chris prostate. Said man tensed and tensed more, trying to hold his moans and his release as dangerous spikes of pleasure ran though him.

"Enough, that's enough, Zach, please..." he begged and Zach nodded, breathless.

He draped himself over Chris's back and kissed his nape, his cheek and back to his shoulder. As he slowly penetrated Chris, he bit the shoulder hard and his lover literally melted against the floor in a long exclamation of pleasure. The younger man tried to reach for something to hold on, his spine arched like a cat as he felt one with his life-partner once again.

Zach movement were slow and long, hard and deep, making Chris gasp with everyone of them, the sensation of fullness nearly unbearable and exquisite at the same time. The older man hips undulated against the other man's ass in fluid thrusts as his hands traveled from Chris waist to his arms and to his hands that he gripped hard before accelerating.

Pleasure mounted inside them and soon, Zach put his forehead between his lover shoulders, panting wetly on the skin tight over the muscles. Beneath him, Chris had stopped making noise, he wasn't even sure he was breathing but he nearly screamed when Zach made circle movements with his hips, reaching deep inside and grazing over his prostate with each one. Then the thrusts became more hieratic and rapid and just like that, Chris was gone, clenching his ass like a vice around Zach dick. Said man suddenly sat up to pound three time hard and fast and he was gone too, emptying himself inside of his partner who lay unmoving on the floor.

A minute of silence tickled by like this until Zach considered separating them but Chris stopped him with a grunt. Stilled mid-movement, he waited and saw Chris open his mouth.

"I came back to you" he breathed softly.

Zach kissed his nape with a smile.

 

–

 

_I came back to you, unbroken and untamed but you undid me with a word._

 

–

 

The air was crisp and fresh, just as Zach liked it. He smiled and hummed the humidity of the day, the first of april. Singing softly under his breath, he sauntered to the porch, his keys dangling from his finger. He opened the door and stepped inside, taking a deep breath and smelling their home: Chris and his fragrance mixed. Here he felt safer than any other place.

He crossed the main room toward the garden where he new Chris would be with this weather. He was still on leave from the mission in Syria, but today he had the meeting with Freeman about his promotion. He wouldn't go back to the field now...

The glass door was indeed slightly ajar and he pushed it open to get though and stilled. Chris was laying on the ground, caressing something. At the noise the glass door made, Chris and the thing lifted their heads. The bundle of gray fur barked and sauntered up before racing toward him, tail wiggling wildly. It was a puppy, Zach smiled before crouching down.

"Hey buddy, who are you?" he asked.

Chris stopped next to him and smiled.

"This is Noah, and he is yours... ours." he explained softly.

Zach stilled and slowly got up, starring seriously at Chris.

"You adopted a dog?"

Chris shrugged with a coy smile.

"You always said you wanted one... Because we can't have kids..."

"And you always said..." he stopped, realizing something with a smile "you always said that with your line of work I would be a lonely dad..." he reached toward Chris to take him in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere now..." Chris whispered before kissing him and Zach embraced him, deepening the kiss... until he felt a sharp sting around his ankle followed by a bark. Chris laughed out loud.

"Here, now he is all jealous!"

With a smile, Zach picked the puppy up and cuddled it to his chest.

"Welcome to the family Noah".

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Erm - as much as you can say it we speaking about RPF, I think they are a bit OOC. I don't even now why I choose to write them. I didn't choose I think, the story wrote itself...  
> (also, this work isn't beta'ed, if someone want to volunteer? My first language is Franch, so I'm pretty sure there are mistakes...)


End file.
